


It´s a man´s  man´s world

by FanfictionDeLaFinlande



Series: Libérté, égalité, fraternité [1]
Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: 19th century attitudes, After Permets-Tu?, But why no women in Café Musain?, Disposable male, Disposable male is not my opinion, Jehan is mentioned, M/M, May very well be really OOC, Some how they survived, Trigger warning: sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionDeLaFinlande/pseuds/FanfictionDeLaFinlande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Grantaire discuss about men and women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It´s a man´s  man´s world

July, 1832

"A man is stronger, quicker and more intelligent. It is his duty to protect women. A man goes to the war; a man drowns in the sea; a man is more likely to ravish; a man is the natural leader." Enjolras took away his red jacket and threw it to the chair.  Jehan was still recovering in Combeferre´s apartment; his bedroom was filled with lush colors of red and wood, most prominent piece of furniture was a bed with floral curtains and headboard. Jehan´s Romantic books about dark and passionate things filled the bedside table.   

 _"Liberté, égalité, fraternité_ ", Grantaire smirked.

"Natural order of things," Enjolras said. "It is good for all."

"Natural? Some say we are unnatural."

"Don´t change the subject. " Enjolras did not sound even a little bit annoyed; he knew that he was right. "Emilia Plater is an exception of the rule. Women are not soldiers; they are physically weaker; their place, after revolution has won, is in home, not as the slaves of the factory-owners."

Grantaire groped his dark hair. "We just lost revolution."

"Not permanently." Enjolras kissed him.  "Come to the bed." 

 


End file.
